Venkogu
Venkogu is the son of Venis and Princess Helen and the new main protagonist of Lawler-RPG 2. History Venkogu is the elder son of Venis Turous and Helen Bridge and Ki Lu's brother. He began training at the age of 10 when he was unable to kill a Wild Boar by his father, just a year later, he killed it and take it for a dinner with Venis' former companions, Cloud (currently living in Rolungola City with Tifa), Asterix, Obelix, and Goku. 5 years later he was knighted as the new protector by his father due to anging as he want to retire. However, during his celebration, "The Master" came in and tells everyone that he will change the world and make it into own, as they thought it was a joke, Venkogu attacks him, telling everyone that he was doing for real. However, no longer after the guards arrest him for disturbing the party and lock him into a deep prison. With his plan succseded, he fused all universes into one. After that, Venkogu finds himself into a unknown forest, where his sister, and his parents dissapeared out of nowhere, soe he began to search them. He later encounters Scanty and Kneesocks, Corset's former members. He thinks that they wanted to kill him, but suprised that the sisters are helping him to defeat Stocking (Panty's sister who now works with Corset), as her sister was sliced into 666 pieces. After a long journey with old and new partners, in Chapter 13 he encounters Vegus, former antagonist of the original game who was terribly wounded and kicked by Ruber (He same guy who killed him 1235). He help the black knight as he asks that he will die as his heart begans to stop. To revive him, Venkogu must get a life potion from an ancient tower, but was stopped by the demon Druaga and his minion, as he mistakes him for his enemy Gilgamesh. After the demon is defeated, he retreates. Venkogu gets the portion, and revives Vegus in a new armor, but still under his dark powers. In chapter 32, he finally founded his lost father, but he was brainwashed by M. Bison. After the Shadaloo leader is defeated, Venis regains his mind and began to remember his son, reuniting with him. After many travels, in the final chapter, the heroes founded themselfs in a risky situation. The alternate dimension they landed that has floating islands is actually The Portal to Darkness, "The Master"'s headquarters. When he saw The Origin's Womb for the first time, he was incredibly shocked that the fused universe is coming to an end. After many battles with the last remaining villains and "The Master"'s defeat, the heroes and Venkogu noticed that the Womb cracked as they sucked into it. With the heroes vanished from the existence, Venkogu is the only survived along with The Origin. He tried many times to defeat it, but he was hopeless, not until he began seeing visions of his father and the companions, who fused with him to become The Hope (Who is just Venkogu with a rainbow-colored armor). After defeating The Origin, Venkogu sacraficed his life to revive his friends with the newly-recreated universe who began to split. After that, the friends' memories (including his family) where erased (Meaning that the main crossover games like Marvel vs. Capcom, never happened) as well Venkogu's existence. With the world saved, Princess Swan's memory remained intact. In order to regain her love, she invites the former travellers into her castle for a celebration, however, they still don't remember each other, which makes her sad and cries in the balcony, until Venkogu was reborned, and saw the inviters now remembering again. Attacks *Slash *Dash Stab *Up Sword *Sweep Slice *Step Kick *Three-Slash Combo Special Attacks *Vulcan - Venkogu fires a fireball from his sword at the enemy. *Ares - Venkogu peforms a slashing uppercut. *Oceanus - Venkogu casts a small pillar of water at the enemy. *Zeus - Venkogu peforms a teleporting slash, dealing electric damage. *Dionysus - Venkogu equips with a vine and slash down, causing large stun to the enemy. *Gaia - Venkogu grabs the enemy, jumps, then flips and crashes down with it. *Artemis - Venkogu jumps and swipes the enemy with his hand. Pressing the button will follow up with a slashing uppercut. *Apollo - Venkogu peforms a larger variant of Vulcan that deal multiple hits. Super Attack *Aion - Venkogu begins with a stab. By gathering magic to himself, he launches the enemy into the beam of light, which spawns a giant ring that crashes into the ground before exploding. Team Attacks Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Party Characters Category:Lawler-RPG 2 Category:Human Category:Sword Wielder